Your Sweet Lips
by Ryrahd
Summary: ExT. My treat to you gals because of downtime. Eriol has his sight on one particular sweet. Silliness, fluff, sap, mush and the gist.


A/N: Don't ask... Oh, here's a treat for all of you candy lovers ;) "http://novacaine.net/music/" That's Kang Sunghun, Korean singer. The first time I saw him, I was just "Oh my Gawd! Eriol walks among us!" Just imagine him with darker hair and blue eyes^^ Kami-sama, that smile is magnetic...

Disclaimer: If I owned anything, I would have made some *interesting* changes ^___^

* * * * * * * * 

****

Your Sweet Lips

"It's all your fault anyway."

Daidouji Tomoyo glared at one Hiiragizawa Eriol from across the room, separated by neat rows of desks. The said boy glowered in return, puffing out his cheeks in irritation. 

"You are the one who started it," he fired back. 

"You shouldn't have encouraged me," she said scathingly, crossing her arms across her chest. "If you hadn't acted like a sodding jerk, I wouldn't have snapped at you, and we wouldn't have been stuck in after school detention."

Eriol winced slightly. Coming from her, it seemed a bit harsh. He wasn't trying to be annoying – nope! Not in the slightest. Yep, yep – he was just trying to have fun in the middle of another boring class. Which wasn't one of his brilliant ideas, seeing as to how Tomoyo, who for some reason always ended up sitting in front of him, was in an easily irritable mood that day. 

"Aa, don't forget _-I_- wasn't the one who stood up and screamed my head off like a banshee." 

"I wasn't the one who asked Terada-sensei for a punishment."

"And was it my fault that you were hit with the wrong truck this morning?"

"Yeah, you were the one driving," Tomoyo said quietly, though Eriol heard it anyway and glared at her some more. Sighing frustratedly, both turned the other way, pointedly ignoring each other's existence. 

Eriol hated the silence that enveloped the room, he hated that -_he_- was the one blamed for everything, when in reality he was just trying to have some fun. That Tomoyo could be so cruel sometimes, he thought. Figures, he mentally snorted; he just -_had_- to have be stuck in detention with the resident Ice Queen. Glowering silently, hoping that the air itself would wither from the murderous vibes he was sending, Eriol began to play with the pen on his desk. 

At that moment, the door to the classroom burst open and both teens looked up, expecting their teacher and at that moment executioner. Instead, Sakura with all her bouncy glory, nearly floated into the room, grinning from ear to ear. She radiated so much excitement and happiness, that Eriol found himself momentarily jealous. She wasn't stuck in a detention with an iceberg. 

"Oh, Tomoyo-chan!" She stopped in front of the girl's desk, rocking on the balls of her feet. "You wouldn't -_believe_- what just happened!" 

Smiling sweetly, Tomoyo said in return, "Well, instead of keeping me out of the loop, and making me even more agitated than I already am –" she said this with barely concealed vehemence and sent another glare across the room "– just tell me already." 

"Weeell, since you put it that way," began Sakura before plopping herself on a nearby desktop, "Syaoran asked me out!" 

Stunned silence met her declaration. The two raven-haired teens looked at each other in wonder, momentarily forgetting their feud. _Apocalypse must be upon us!_ Thought Eriol, still a little dazed. Both he and Tomoyo had been trying to match up their dense (but nonetheless cute) friends for the past three years, their endeavors turning up fruitless. And now, all that careful planning and scheming had gone to the birdies. Worse yet was the fact that neither of them was there to capture that once in a lifetime moment. Inconceivable!

"That's great!" Tomoyo exclaimed, jumping up from her seat and nearly glomping her friend. Eriol was right there beside her. "How did it happen?"

"When?"

"What did he say?"

"Where?" 

The two were finishing off each other's thoughts, but neither bothered to look too much into it. 

"Oh it was so sweet!" Sakura said, wrapping her arms around herself and sighing blissfully. "He caught up to me after cheerleading practice, and we walked to the park. He bought me ice cream – my favourite flavour – and came with me to feed the ducks at the pond."

At this point, Tomoyo was gushing madly, stars, hearts and other, less innocent pictures, dancing in her head. "And? And? What happened then?"

"He took my hand and... and said that he liked me for the past three years, that he wanted to be with me, to be my boyfriend.... That I was his one true love..." Sakura was unable to utter any more due to the incessant giggles escaping her throat. An almost painfully adorable blush graced the girl's cheeks. 

The best friends then proceeded to hug each other and talk at an incredibly fast pace about girlie things. Eriol sighed shying away from their excitement, though he himself was as excited at they were. It didn't matter if he didn't see their confession; he would bug them to no end until he had every tiny bit of detail. And if not, he would make them re-act it. 

Terada-sensei chose that moment to walk through the door, carrying a heavy-looking box. 

"Oh, good afternoon Sakura. Checking up on your friends?" He asked after disposing of the box. 

"Yes, but I was just leaving." She turned to Tomoyo, the stars returning to her eyes. "I'll call you tonight to tell you the rest." She paused for a second before digging into her pocket and coming up with a candy. "Here, Naoko gave me some during lunch; this is my last, sorry Eriol-kun."

With that she left, Terada-sensei leaving not long after. Both teens settled into the previous routine of ignoring each other, Eriol drumming his fingers, Tomoyo pretending that the action did _-not-_ annoy her. 

Eriol sighed out of boredom and glanced at Tomoyo. It was then that the candy caught his eye. It was a scrumptious looking sweet, wrapped up all nicely in red and silver and looking very yummy. It was probably strawberry flavour, he mused. He suddenly felt an urge to taste the bonbon against his tongue, his mouth watering. 

"Hey, Tomoyo-san?" 

"Hmm...?" She looked at him, suspicion rising at the decidedly ravenous look in Eriol's eyes.

Eriol pointed to the sweet in front of her, looking very adorable with neko ears and tail. "Can I...?"

"What..? This candy? You want it?"

Vigorous nodding. 

"..No."

Eriol blinked, then blinked again. "B-but you don't even like sweets that much."

"So? Sakura-chan gave it to me. I'll like it for her sake."

"But..but.." He pouted cutely and nibbled on his lower lip. He absolutely adored sweets. They were his only weakness. To lose oneself in the sheer, sweet bliss of them was sublime. 

"No, I want it." With that, Tomoyo unwrapped the round candy and plopped it in her mouth, completely ignoring the kicked-puppy look on Eriol's face. 

How dare she!? Eriol silently fumed, turning various shades of magenta at the sight of the girl eating what was supposed to be -_his_- candy. Suddenly, he was struck with a brilliant idea, more brilliant than all his other brilliant ideas. Standing up, he walked over to Tomoyo's desk and picking up the discharged wrapper. 

"Oh, Tomoyo...?" He said while folding the wrapper into near quarters, a devious smirk playing across his lips

"Hmm?" She mumbled through the candy in her mouth, looking up at him. Only to realize just how close he was. She could feel his warm breath fanning her cheeks, sending peculiar shivers down her spine. 

Bracing his arms against the back of her chair, he said, "I -_really_- want that candy."

"W-what do you think –" she was cut off by Eriol's warm lips pressing against her own. 

Tomoyo froze, a gasp escaping her lips. Eriol, realizing an opening when one came to him, took that opportunity to plunge his tongue into her mouth. He explored the warm cavern with his tongue, lingering here and there, sending wave after wave of heated pleasure through Tomoyo, who was placid though no longer cold. She felt like she was putty in his warm embrace.

She tried to squirm out of Eriol's grasp, and so he tightened the hold on her back, thrusting his tongue farther into her mouth. With a low moan, he found what he was seeking. Flicking his tongue over the sweet, he thieved it before Tomoyo could realize his intent. 

Victorious, Eriol bounced back to his seat, just a little bit more swing in his step, leaving a bedazzled Tomoyo in his wake. She touched her kiss-swollen lips, her body flushed and still tingling from the unwanted invasion. Dammit! That was her first kiss! And she managed to loose it to Hiiragizawa of all people! And because of a stupid candy no less! So what if she enjoyed it, she wanted _REVENGE_!

"Eriol-kun?"

"Nani?" Tomoyo could hear the sweet rolling around in Eriol's mouth and her resolution enforced itself in her. 

"Can you come here? I want to ask you about this complicating algebra equation."

"Sure." 

He peered down her shoulder to the notebook spread on her desk. "What did – Hey! Wait a minute, this is not algebra!"

"I was thinking you could help me with a different equation," Tomoyo murmured, grabbing his school tie and pulling his face toward her. 

His eyes widened when her lips met his still swollen ones, but soon closed as her tongue swept across the bottom lip and then into the hot cavern. Tomoyo thought that Eriol should have protested more, but her mind was completely on the prise inside. She mimed his earlier action, tentative tongue brushing against teeth and more importantly her prey! She almost reclaimed the sweet jewel when Eriol suddenly bit down on her bottom lip, not painfully but enough not to let go.

Opening her eyes, she tried to pull away, but the hands around her waist tightened and Eriol continued to nibble on her lip. Thrusting his tongue inside, he sought out the captured sweet. And thus, the duel for the candy began, lips crushing against lips, tongues touching and entwining, neither letting go. One of Tomoyo's hand's found its way to Eriol's hair, where the slender digits ran through the silky mane. Her other hand was firmly clutching the front of his shirt, eagerly undoing the annoying tie and then snaking inside for the feel of soft skin. Eriol's hands were just as busy, caressing Tomoyo's back and hair.

Tomoyo whimpered when Eriol's tongue caressed a particularly sensitive spot, making her shiver in delight. She moaned his name into his hot mouth, the sound coming out muffled but sending pleasant reverberations down their throats. 

"Ahem!" 

Untangling hastily, both scarlet teens faced their teacher, who was apparently in front of the classroom. Neither noticed his arrival or how long he'd been present. 

"I am sure that there is something else to do besides snogging each other silly," he commented, giving an accusing stare to the two. 

"It was her fault!" A very red Eriol exclaimed, pointing to the girl. 

"-_Me_-? You are the one who stole it!" 

"You are the one who didn't want to give it to me!"

"Because it was mine!"

"But I'm the one who wanted it more."

"At least you have it now."

"No I don't! You have it!"

"Believe me, if I had it, I'd be sucking away at it contentedly."

Eriol flushed crimson at that statement, imagining the said process. He then proceeded to picture other scenarios, more intimate and too R-rated to be even thought of. Oh, the mortification! He felt like a walking, talking tomato, or worse yet, Syaoran act-alike!

"Well, I do have it either."

"Now, great! See what you've done? Neither of us can have it now."

"And who's fault is that?"

Terada-sensei looked at his two students in amusement, shaking his head and walking out, barely able to contain the cackle-like snickers threatening to escape. Those two had had it for each other since they were in grade school. It was entertaining to see them finally put all that suppressed amour to a good use. 

Back in the classroom, the two were once again seized in a lip-locking contest, no candy to stand as an excuse this time. After a long while, Tomoyo broke away, breathing raspy and face flushed. Eriol looked in no better state: hair mussed, spectacles askew and shirt naughtily open.

"Don't think that you're forgiven," she said, breathlessly. 

Eriol grinned – wolfishly almost – before helping her to stand up from the floor (How they got there, neither knew). 

"Who said that -_you_- are forgiven?" 

(Owari)

* * * * * * * * 

I'll try not to write too many sappy stories in the future. I only have two or three planned ^__^;;; Aaaa! I just figured out what Watari-kun means when he calls Hisoka "Bon"!! *Squeals and does a little cheer dance*


End file.
